


Something Worth Fighting For Part Two

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [34]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Flying Ultimatums

**Outside Nottingham Town.**  
_(The Sheriff’s army surround the town. Blamire shouts orders.)  
_**Blamire:** “Bring forward the trebuchets. _(The soldiers push one of two large contraptions of golden, new wood forward and a soldier brings over a small barrel.)_ Load and make ready. _(The soldiers pulls on the chains to lower the arms and fasten the barrel in place.)_ Unfurl the flag of truce.”  
_(The Sheriff comes up beside Blamire.)_  
**Sheriff:** “This is my destiny, Blamire. The time is almost upon us. Welcome to hell, Robin Hood.”  
****

**Nottingham Town. Inside the main gates.  
**_(Robin and Gisborne come round the corner from the castle on horseback. On the battlements above, Marian calls down.)  
_**Marian:** “There’s soldiers at every wall. Hundreds of them. The whole town’s surrounded.”  
_(Robin’s face falls. Gisborne stares, perplexed at the turn of events.)  
_**Gisborne:** “He was speared through the chest. We saw him die.”  
**Robin:** _(With stoic calm:)_ “Well, that ghost has raised an army.”  
_(Robin and Gisborne kick their horses forward.)_

**Outside town.  
**_(The gates open. Robin and Gisborne canter across the bridge. Djaq and Will close the gates behind them. Blamire and the Sheriff walk their horses to meet their adversaries, followed by a man with a white banner.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Surprise. Did you have fun in the tunnel? You thought it’d be safe because I’m supposed to be dead. Well the Commander did her best but you didn’t check, did you? T’was a very nasty wound. Oh and Gisborne, we will have our reckoning. Right now… _(holds his arm out)_ … I want my town back!“  
**Robin:** _(With quiet intensity:)_ “Never. You’re finished, Vaisey. Your weapons are no match for the hatred these men have for you.”  
_(The Sheriff draws his sword over his horse’s back.)  
_**Sheriff:** “You tell your peasant army anybody who resists me will die. _(Robin walks his horse forward as the Sheriff inspects his blade.)_ Give them a demonstration, Blamire.“  
_(Blamire raises his hand. A soldier lights the barrel chained to the trebuchet’s arm. Blamire drops his hand.)_  
**Blamire:** “Loose.”  
_(Robin and Gisborne watch the flaming barrel fly deep over the town wall. It lands in the marketplace and explodes. Robin turns back to the Sheriff with stoic calm, masking the fury within.)  
_**Sheriff:** “You have until dawn. Give me Gisborne, release Isabella, and then return Nottingham to myself and Prince John. Otherwise, you and your noisy friends, well, they’ll be wiped off the face of the earth.”  
_(Robin and the Sheriff exchange glares one last time before turning their horses around.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.**  
_(Will, Marian & Djaq run in from the gates as the townsfolk scream and run away in panic.)  
_**Will:** “What the hell was that?”  
_(Djaq surveys the damage.)_  
**Djaq:** “My people call it Byzantine re. _(Kneels over the barrel remains.)_ Doesn’t work like you’d expect. _(Djaq hands the charred wood to Will.)_ See? _(Rubs his fingers.)_ Sticky, like oil. _(Will inspects the wood.)_ Repels water.”  
**Marian:** _(Holding her hand out to Will:)_ “May I? _(Will puts the wood in her hand and she looks it over, frowning.)_ This is not good news.”  
_(Djaq picks up another piece of debris.)  
_**Djaq:** _(Stands.)_ “This will spread chaos across the town… destroying everything and everyone in its way.”  
_(Robin and Gisborne return.)  
_**Robin:** “Put lookouts on every wall! Scour the town! _(Robin stops at Will and circles his horse in front of him. Gisborne dismounts.)_ Will, I want every able-bodied man armed and ready. We hold Nottingham… for the King! We know the King’s coming! He has loyal troops waiting for him at Loughborough. If we can get word to them…”  
**Gisborne:** “Robin, you could end this now by giving me up to the Sheriff. You could have done it back there. Why didn’t you?”  
_(Robin leans down to him from his horse.)  
_**Robin:** _(Intensely:)_ “This is bigger than you, Gisborne. It always has been. _(Gisborne’s eyes widen.)_ We are fighting for the future of England. You have Isabella behind bars. That’s what you wanted. This isn’t your fight unless you choose it to be.“  
_(Gisborne glances at Marian.)  
_**Gisborne:** “While the Sheriff lives this is all our fight. I’m with you.”   
_(As Allan, Much & Little John join them.)  
_**Allan:** “Yeah, and in case anyone’s still wondering, I’m with you all too.”  
**Much:** “Allan, I -”  
**Allan:** _(Shrugging it off:)_ “Nah I ain’t mad at you. _(Turns to Little John, punches him playfully in the arm:)_ Or you. Isabella’s got a lot to answer for though.”  
**Much:** “Who’s watching her by the way?”  
**Marian:** “Clarke. She volunteered quite eagerly.”  
**Gisborne:** “I’ll go and relieve her. I think my sister and I need a long talk.”  
**Robin:** _(To Will:)_ “Get it done!”

**Marian:** _(Stepping forward:)_ "Robin, let me send word to the King’s forces. I can sneak out of the castle unseen.”  
**Robin:** _(Glances at Gisborne who shakes his head:)_ “No, Marian. I need you here with me.”  
**Marian:** “Doing what?”  
**Robin:** “Marian, you fight better than a dozen men put together. _(Softer, with pleading eyes:)_ I can’t afford to lose you.”  
_(Marian realises Robin’s true meaning and nods to him. Robin returns the nod, turns his horse and heads to the stables.)  
_**Marian:** _(To Gisborne:)_ “If we don’t get word to the King’s troops all of Nottingham will be lost.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Gruffly:)_ “Robin said he wants you here and I agree. He’s preparing us for war and we must be ready.”  
_(Marian watches as Gisborne walks away, headed for the dungeons. Not happy with Robin’s decision she nonetheless respects it. For now.)_  
****

**Another Battlefield.**  
_(Elsewhere in England, the battle between John and Joan’s forces has come to a head. Joan seemingly had every advantage going into the battle. Her army held the higher ground, had twice as many men and, unlike Prince John, she was not running out of supplies. But as Joan chose caution over annihilation, her carefulness would cost her. Essentially backed into a corner, John’s army attacked viciously, using their perceived disadvantage to their benefit. Because there was only one direction in which to attack John’s army, Joan’s number advantage was nullified. Soon after, Joan’s army collapsed.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.**  
_(Keys jingle as Clarke and Gisborne approach Isabella’s cell. Clarke unlocks the door and Gisborne storms in.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Did you know the Sheriff was still alive?”  
_(Gisborne slaps Isabella’s face with rage, then grabs it and turns it to look in her eyes. She stares at him with hatred.)_  
**Isabella:** “I knew nothing of this.“  
_(Gisborne searches her eyes for a hint of a lie and sees none. He lets go and turns to Clarke.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Leave us.”  
_(Clarke hesitates then leaves. Isabella walks boldly towards Gisborne.)  
_**Isabella:** “You so want to kill me, don’t you? What’s stopping you, Guy? Not the fact that I’m a woman, surely. You’re so good at killing defenseless females.”  
**Gisborne:** “You’re right. There is too much blood on my hands already. Isabella, you’ll find no mercy amongst the outlaws now. _(Looks down to his belt.)_ So when the time is right… _(unhooks a small corked bottle from his belt)_ … you might want to use this.”  
_(Gisborne places the red glass bottle onto Isabella’s palm. She immediately suspects what it is.)_  
**Isabella:** “Poison.”  
**Gisborne:** “A single drop will act slowly and painfully. For it to be quick, you must take it all.”  
**Isabella:** “This is your idea of mercy? _(Looks at the bottle and scoffs.)_ Your last brotherly gesture. For whose sake, Guy? Mine or yours?”  
_(Isabella bolts for the open door but Gisborne catches her.)  
_**Gisborne:** “I do this for our mother’s sake… _(Gisborne strokes her hair as he holds her against his chest.)_ … although there’s precious little of her goodness left in either of us.”  
_(He gently lets her go, holding her back as he reverses out the door, closes it, locks it and leaves.)  
_**Isabella:** “Guy…”  
_(Gisborne does not turn back, his deed done.)_


	2. Midnight Missions

**Nottingham Town. Battlements. Night.  
** _(Marian ties a rope around the post of the gibbet. She heads for the edge of wall as Little John approaches her.)  
_ **Little John:** “What are you doing?”  
 **Marian:** “We have to get word to the King’s troops at Loughborough.”  
 **Little John:** “No, Marian. Robin—”  
 **Marian:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Wants to protect me. But someone has to get help.”  
 **Little John:** “He can’t lose you, Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “We risk losing a lot more than each other if Vaisey isn’t stopped. Nottingham is fighting for its freedom.”  
 **Little John:** _(Smiles in fatherly approval and nods.)_ “Hmm. Your father would be proud.” _(Marian reaches up and kisses his cheek.)_  
 **Marian:** “Pull the rope up after me and tell Robin… I’ll be back with an army.”  
 **Little John:** _(Nods.)_ “Right.”  
 _(Marian abseils down the side as Little John watches. At the bottom, Marian looks up and nods. Little John waves. Marian checks for soldiers, then runs off into the night. Little John looks out at the army in wait under an orange haze and a nearly full moon.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Gisborne comes downstairs from the balcony entrance and sees the gang’s distressed faces. Robin leans over the far end of the long table. Djaq sits staring into the fireplace. Will takes off his bandage.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “What’s happened?”  
 **Robin:** _(Agitatedly:)_ It’s Marian. She’s taken it upon herself to go to Loughborough for the troops.”  
 **Little John:** _(Defending her decision:)_ “She knows what’s she’s doing. You don’t give her abilities enough credit.”  
 **Robin:** “The Sheriff is playing with us! _(Stands, exasperated.)_ He knows he’s got the advantage. We have to hold this castle until the troops arrive.”  
 **Much:** “Can we? I mean, how long under bombardment from Byzantine fire?”  
 **Clarke:** “We can if we fight fire with fire.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Looks at her:)_ “Oh no.”  
 **Clarke:** “Can you make it? Do you remember the formula?”  
 **Djaq:** “Not without a sample of it. It would be like…”  
 **Much:** “But you’ve made it before.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Defensively:)_ “That was black powder and if it was an easy thing to replicate every army would use it, Much. If I only had Lambert’s ledger with me that’d be something.”  
 **Clarke:** “Where is it?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Sheepishly:)_ “I left it in Powis. It was too much power for one person to hold.”  
 **Much:** “Now the old Sheriff is holding his power over us!”  
 **Djaq:** “I realise that, Much!”  
 **Will:** _(Cutting in:)_ “If the Sheriff’s army is making Byzantine fire, they’d have the formula with them, right?”  
 **Djaq:** “I suppose they would.”  
 **Will:** _(Determinedly:)_ “Right.”  
 **Robin:** “We have to take the trebuchets. _(Much looks up at him.)_ A small unit, tonight. You with me? _(Little John and Much immediately head for the stairs.)_ I’ll see you all at the battlements.”   
_(Robin heads for the door by the fireplace and Gisborne follows him out.)_

**Nottingham Town. Battlements. Night.  
** _(Little John lays out four coiled ropes in a line along the parapet. Much runs up to Robin to report as the others ready their ropes for the descent.)  
_ **Much:** “There’s pockets of men around the walls.”  
 **Little John:** “Regular patrols.”  
 **Robin:** _(Lays down his bow.)_ ”You all know what we’re doing. We go up along the dry moat… _(points below)_ … then we head for that cart and then the tent. That’ll give us cover until we make our way to the trebuchets. _(Gisborne tosses his rope over the side.)_ Much, you’re in charge. If we don’t come back, you fight to the end.”  
 _(Little John stops and looks at Robin.)  
_ **Much:** “Well, I’m coming too, aren’t I?”  
 **Robin:** “No, you’re not. I need a cool head here. _(Much sullenly relents. Robin gently slaps his cheek. Will stands at the edge, rope in hand. Much hands Will his bag and Will slips it over his shoulder. Gisborne, Robin, Will and Little John stand ready with their backs to the parapet. Robin looks at them all.)_ Right, let’s do this. _(Little John nods.)_ Ready?”  
 _(All four abseil down the side.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Watching them go:)_ “They’ll be fine. Come on, Much.”  
 _(Much watches a moment longer then follows.)_

**Outside town.  
** _(The four poke their heads up over the edge of the moat and quickly duck down again as two horsemen go by. After they pass, the outlaws scramble out of the moat and run for the cart, ducking down beside it. Beyond it the soldiers sit by the fire and talk, oblivious to the intruders. Robin peers around the wheel, then looks back and nods.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Whispers:)_ “All right?”  
 _(Robin crawls on his hands and feet to the tent. Will, Gisborne and Little John follow, all unnoticed. Little John and Will go to one trebuchet, Robin and Gisborne to the other. They unhook the chains and set them up again shorter than before, lessening their range dramatically.)  
_ **Little John:** _(to Will:)_ “Yeah? _(Will nods.)_ Let’s go.”  
 **Will:** “Not yet, there’s something I have to do.”  
 **Little John:** “Will!”  
 **Will:** “Head back without me, I’ll be fine.”  
 _(They watch as Will runs quickly into the Sheriff’s camp, disappearing into a tent. The remaining three crawl back to the cart unobserved just as Blamire starts striding among the soldiers, yelling orders.)  
_ **Blamire:** “Come on, you lazy rabble! Move yourselves! _(Blamire appears out of the haze as Robin crawls back to the wagon.)_ Get to your posts! Weapons ready!” _(The soldiers scramble to obey.)_  
 **Robin:** _(to gang:)_ “The Sheriff had no intention of waiting till dawn.”  
 **Blamire:** “We attack immediately!”  
 _(The Sheriff looks at Nottingham as Blamire strides to his side.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Time to wake them up, I think.”  
 _(The soldiers load the trebuchets. Blamire lowers his hand.)  
_ **Blamire:** “Loose!”  
 _(The soldiers trip the trebuchets. The flaming barrels are sent straight up as the Sheriff looks out at the town expectantly. When he doesn’t see flying, flaming barrels, he turns to Blamire.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “What’s going on, Blamire?”  
 _(Blamire looks up as the barrels start to whistle in the air. The Sheriff looks up, too, and sees the barrels falling down right on top of them. Blamire grabs the Sheriff and pulls him away.)  
_ **Blamire:** “Run for cover!”  
 _(The barrels come down on top of the trebuchets and explode, destroying them. Robin takes advantage of the chaos.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on! Run!”  
 **Sheriff:** “The trebuchets! _(Looks round in confusion, then sees the outlaws running.)_ Robin Hood! Get him!”  
 _(The gang run into a band of soldiers who draw their swords, forcing them to stop in their tracks.)  
_ **Soldier:** “Stay there!”  
 **Little John:** “Robin?!”  
 _(Robin looks round, but realises they are surrounded. Then he hears hoofbeats approaching. Will is galloping towards them. He shoots a flaming arrow at a small barrel, which explodes with a blinding light, cutting off the gang from the Sheriff and the other soldiers. The threesome fight off the guards in the bedlam. The Sheriff is bewildered at what’s happening as Will rides by, holding his bow over his head, cheering at his feat. He then shoots a flaming arrow at another barrel and it explodes.)_

**Will:** “Run for it, Robin!”  
 **Robin:** “Come on! Go!”  
 _(The gang run for town as the Sheriff watches. Blamire remains calm, shouting orders.)  
_ **Blamire:** “Archers to the left flank. Prepare to fire!”  
 _(The archers assemble as ordered.)_  
 ****

**Main gate.  
** _(Much, having watched the situation from above, descends the battlements using the ladder by the main gate.)  
_ **Much:** “Open the gates!”  
 _(Two men pull open a door each as Much jumps off the ladder. Robin, Gisborne and Little John run down the bridge. Will gallops behind them, the soldiers close at his heels. The outlaws and Will run in and the men close the gates behind them before the soldiers can get through. Much, Djaq and Robin hold the doors closed while Little John and Gisborne put in the beam to reinforce it. Robin heads for Will before turning to find Much first instead.)  
_ **Robin:** “You see? That’s why I had you here! Now you know!”  
 **Much:** _(Giddy with success:)_ “That was brilliant!”  
 _(Robin goes to Will. Much climbs up to the battlements.)  
_ **Robin:** “I thought you’d run out on us!”  
 **Will:** _(Dismounts.)_ “Had to go back for something. _(Pulls out a thick red book, walks over to Djaq.)_ By the way, I got you a little present, courtesy of the Sheriff.” _(Will hands the book to Djaq.)_  
 **Robin:** _(A bit suspiciously:)_ ”What’s that?”  
 _(Djaq smiles delightedly.)  
_ **Djaq:** “It’s the key to Byzantine fire! _(Grabs Will and hugs him.)_ I can make some more of our own!”   
_(Robin looks intensely at Djaq.)  
_ **Robin:** “So we can fight the Sheriff. _(Djaq looks proudly into Robin’s eyes. Robin shoves Will’s good shoulder.)_ Do it!”  
 _(Robin goes to the ladder. Djaq kisses Will and they both head off into the castle.)_  
 ****

**Outside town.  
** _(The Sheriff is livid.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Destroy everything!”  
 **Blamire:** “Storm those gates!”  
 **Sheriff:** “I want Robin Hood’s head!”  
 **Blamire:** “Attack!” 


	3. Under Siege

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.**  
 _(Isabella leans on the door of her cell and sighs.)  
_ **Isabella:** “It’s not like they died, Allan. _(Allan, who has taken over guard duty, glances at her and shakes his head.)_ So I gave you inaccurate information, what’s the big deal?”  
 **Allan:** “You knew we’d head for the internal door first. If Maz didn’t know all the ins and outs of this place we wouldn’t have got there in time. You lied to me, Iz.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Pouts:)_ “OK maybe a white lie. But I did it for you. _(Allan turns to face her now:)_ With those two out of the way you could be free to be your own man.”  
 **Allan:** “I am my own man.”  
 **Isabella:** “Once, perhaps. The man I fell in love with took chances and wanted to better himself. Now since rejoining Hood’s gang you’ve been walking on eggshells. I’m right, aren’t I?”  
 **Allan:** _(Looks at her a moment before responding:)_ “Look, I might’ve held my tongue a bit since rejoining Robin but I’m still the same man.”  
 **Isabella:** “Is that why they’ve got you on guard duty?”  
 **Allan:** “Hey I volunteered for this post. _(Pointing to the window:)_ If anyone else were guarding you they’d have tried to slit your throat by now.”  
 _(There is a long silence between them.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(In a small voice:)_ “So does that mean you’re here for me, protecting me?”  
 **Allan:** “The old Sheriff wants you released and Robin isn’t gonna let that happen. Between the villagers and Vaisey, this is the safest place for you.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Nods:)_ “You have to know I had no idea Vaisey was still alive.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, I know, none of us knew.”  
 **Isabella:** “Although I should’ve known something was wrong when Blamire arrived without his army.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, I bet the guards weren’t thrilled about their new boss either.”  
 **Isabella:** “Blamire demands and receives the deepest loyalty from his men. That’s why I negotiated so hard with his brother for command of the army.”

**Allan:** _(Smirks:)_ “Negotiated. That’s what we’re calling it eh?”  
 **Isabella:** “Think what you want of me, Allan. Despite the strides I’ve made for myself this is still a man’s world. I will use every weapon at my disposal to survive and I don’t apologise for it. But despite my relations with Henry and Prince John, neither of them could hold a candle to you.”  
 **Allan:** _(Rolls his eyes, gets to his feet:)_ “Oh come off it, Iz, you’re embarrassing yourself.”  
 **Isabella:** “Wouldn’t be the first time. Believe what you wish but I say this from the heart. You, Allan a Dale, are the man I love. And, if this is to be my last day on this earth, then I want you to know that.”  
 _(Allan turns to face her again.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Smiles despite himself:)_ “You’re amazing, you know that?” **  
Isabella:** _(Returns the smile:)_ “Isn’t it traditional to offer the condemned one last request? Open the door and I’ll remind you what amazing feels like.”  
 **Allan:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Nah, I can’t do that, Iz.”  
 **Isabella:** “Allan!”  
 **Allan:** _(Holds up the keys and puts them into the lock.)_ “I can’t let you out. _(Unlocking the door and opening it wide.)_ But I can keep you company.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Raises her eyebrows and smiles:)_ “Oh you can, can you? _(Pulls Allan in for a long, steamy kiss. As they part.)_ Lock the door.”  
 **Allan:** _(Grinning:)_ “Now we’re talking.”

**Nottingham Town. Inside the gates. Dawn.  
** _(Robin climbs the ladder to Much on the battlements.)  
_ **Much:** “Robin! We’re going to need the King’s troops fast.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian won’t let us down.”  
 _(They both look down at the bridge where soldiers are wheeling a battering ram made of three thick logs towards the portal. The ram hits the gates, which have been braced with thin tree trunks. Below, Gisborne turns sharply at the noise.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Yelling up to Robin:)_ “The gates won’t hold against a battering ram and we don’t have the men to take them on!”  
 _(The battering ram pounds the gates again and archers, behind it, shoot flaming arrows over Robin and Much’s heads.)  
_ **Much:** “Run!”  
 **Robin:** _(Down to the men below:)_ “Take cover! _(Will, Little John and Gisborne scramble to the sides as the flaming arrows land amongst them. The battering ram pounds the gates. Robin fires an arrow and a soldier falls. Much shoots another right in the heart. Yelling down:)_ Pull everyone back into the castle courtyard! We defend from there until the King’s troops arrive!”  
 _(Robin tosses his bow down.)  
_ **Little John:** _(to peasants:)_ “Move! Let’s go. _(Little John and the men move a cart into the gateway. Robin tosses his quiver down.)_ Take cover! Take cover! Take cover!”  
 **Robin:** _(to Much:)_ “Abandon this tower. Take a company of archers, hold them as long as possible.”  
 _(Much nods as Robin goes down the ladder. Little John, two men and Gisborne position themselves to turn the cart on its side.)  
_ **Little John:** “One, two, three.”   
_(The men turn the cart over.)_

**Much:** _(to men on the battlements:)_ “Abandon the tower! _(Will runs to the castle as the men put up more barriers. Much and seven archers take up position behind the overturned cart.)_ Steady! _(The battering ram pounds the gates.)_ Draw! _(The battering ram pounds again and the gates burst open.)_ Loose! _(Eight arrows fly and fell the first soldiers coming through. The battering ram is pushed in after them.)_ Run!”  
 _(The eight men run for the castle. In front of the castle gate, Will stands, directing another line of archers.)  
_ **Will:** “Hold! … Hold! _(Much and the archers come round the corner and run past the line.)_ Nock! … Draw! … Loose!”  
 _(The archers let fly their arrows and immediately retreat to the rear, exposing a line led by Little John.)  
_ **Little John:** “Nock! … Draw! … Loose! Fall back!”  
 _(Little John’s archers retreat to the rear and Much’s line steps up.)  
_ **Much:** “Nock! … Draw! … Loose! Fall back!”  
 **Will:** “Fall back to the castle!”  
 **Much/Little John:** “Fall back! Fall back!”  
 _(Will and Little John usher the men into the courtyard. Much is overtaken by the heat of the moment, seeing that most of their opponents are down, and starts to celebrate, cheering and jumping up and down in front of the gate. Little John and Will each grab an arm and pull him back through the doors just before they close.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Robin runs into the courtyard, pulling an arrow from his quiver.)  
_ **Will:** “John!”  
 _(Little John joins Will and Much and helps them and a few men turn over a flatbed wagon in front of the gate.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Blamire and the Sheriff march through the town as archers scout the streets. Spent arrows and felled bodies are everywhere.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Bring the battering ram, smash those gates! And bring me the prisoner you captured!”  
 **Blamire:** “My lord! _(Blamire goes back through the town.)_ Battering rams, now!”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Little John looks through the crack in the gates, then calls out to the men above.)  
_ **Little John:** “Portcullis! _(He and two men run out from the gates as the portcullis is lowered. Much, holding his sword, directs a line of archers behind the overturned wagon. Behind him is Little John’s line, and Gisborne leads a third. Robin stands in the middle of Much’s line of archers. to archers:)_ Get in rank with me!”  
 **Robin:** “Get ready!”  
 **Much:** _(Pointing his sword at the archers:)_ “Hold! _(The battering ram smashes open the gates and they swing back to almost closed.)_ Draw!”  
 _(Blamire brings Marian forward into Robin’s line of sight between the doors.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Wait!”  
 **Much:** “Loo—”  
 **Robin:** “Wait!”  
 **Marian:** “I’m sorry, Robin.”   
_(Robin grabs the tip of his nocked arrow and flips it forward to hold it against the bow. The Sheriff pushes open the left door all the way, revealing himself.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Not as sorry as she’s going to be. _(Robin glances back to see where Much is.)_ She was on her way from Loughborough… with this. _(Holds up a folded note and looks at it.)_ Expecting reinforcements? Not coming. _(Tosses the parchment casually aside.)_ Don’t believe me? Tell him.”  
 _(Blamire shakes Marian, who struggles against his grip.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Whispers meaningfully to Much:)_ “Much…”  
 _(Robin looks up at the battlements over the portcullis. Much looks up, too. Robin turns away from the Sheriff to circle behind Much, feigning exasperation to the Sheriff.)  
_ **Marian:** “Troops loyal to the King at Loughborough won’t fight unless Richard leads them.”  
 **Robin:** _(Whispering:)_ “Can you do it?”  
 **Much:** _(Takes a deep breath.)_ “Watch me.” 

**Sheriff:** “So what’s it to be, Hood? Surrender or slaughter?”  
 _(Much tosses the rope down into the courtyard.)  
_ **Robin:** “Neither. _(Will, Gisborne and Little John catch the rope. Striding forward, stalling for time:)_ You see… I don’t trust you… Vaisey. _(Much takes up the slack in the rope.)_ You said you’d take no prisoners.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Flippantly, feigning remembering:)_ “Oh, yes. Yes, I did say that. Well, that was rather hasty of me. I mean, who’s going to pay tax if the villagers are all dead?”  
 **Robin:** _(Scoffs.)_ “So… What, you’re going to release all these people now only to make slaves of them later?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Glad you’re paying attention.”  
 **Robin:** _(Scoffs again, shaking his head.)_ “You don’t give me much of a choice, do you?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Chuckles.)_ “What, have you got some little trick tucked up your sleeve, have you, hm? _(Much nods to the men below.)_ Humiliate me and rescue the girl? _(Much looks down at Marian on the other side.)_ You’re so predictable, Hood.Bored with that game. _(Robin’s eyes flicker to Marian._ _to Blamire:)_ Kill her.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian! Above you! _(Running back behind the wagon, to Will:)_ Lower the rope!”  
 _(Much is quickly lowered down in front of Blamire and Marian, one foot in a loop in the rope. Blamire draws his sword and Marian elbows him in the chest, breaking free. She throws her bound hands over Much’s head.)  
_ **Much:** “Up!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Pull!”  
 _(Gisborne, Will and Little John pull back on the rope. Blamire tries to grab them, but Much and Marian are quickly raised up out of his reach.)  
_ **Robin:** “Fire!”  
 _(Up on the battlements, some villagers shoot down at the soldiers. Robin and the archers behind the wagon shoot. Soldiers fall. A peasant man pulls Much and Marian back over the parapet.)  
_ **Marian:** “Quick! Ah!”   
_(An archer leans over the battlements and shoots at the Sheriff, who ducks and runs to the side of the gate. Blamire stands on the other side. Marian waits for Much as he tumbles ungracefully over the edge of the wall and giggles at him. Marian runs down the steps from the battlements.)  
_ **Marian:** “Come here!”  
 _(She throws herself into Robin’s arms. Robin gives her a long kiss before setting her on her feet.)  
_ **Robin:** “Are you all right?”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods.)_ “Yeah.”

**Sheriff:** _(From outside the portcullis:)_ “That is the last time you make a fool out of me, Hood!”   
**Robin:** “Oh, I doubt it, Vaisey.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Hm, you know I was going to let this be a surprise but… _(Moves back to stand against the portcullis looking directly at Robin:)_ I want to see the look on your face when I tell you.”  
 **Robin:** “Tell me what?”  
 **Sheriff:** “King Richard isn’t coming either. He was on his way… but he’s dead. _(Robin glares at him:)_ Or at least he was dying when I left him.”  
 **Robin:** “You’re lying.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Speaking up so Gisborne can hear:)_ “I must thank you for foiling my trip to the Holy Land. _(Lower, to Robin:)_ France was a much shorter trip.”  
 **Robin:** “Explain yourself.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Your King’s exploits in the Holy Land were a colossal failure as predicted. Of course, the blowhard couldn’t return home empty handed so when he heard word that there was potential treasure to be found in France, he jumped at the chance. The fool sent all but a few of his soldiers home to England leaving him ripe for attack. The trap set, all I had to do was wait for the King to arrive in the town square and I sank an arrow into him. Your friend Carter arrived before I could finish the job but the King took a nasty shot.”  
 **Robin:** “You’re bluffing, trying to break our spirits.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Perhaps. Though my ‘death’ did give me the ultimate opportunity to strike. Think about it. Presumed dead, unwatched by you or the Celts. I was free to go as I please. But, you’re probably right, maybe I am bluffing.”  
 **Robin:** _(Raising his bow, to villagers:)_ “Draw!”  
 _(The Sheriff and Blamire run from the gate. The villagers and Robin shoot as fast as they can.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(To Blamire:)_ “To the tunnel!“ _  
_ **Blamire:** “Fall back!”  
 _(The soldiers retreat and the battering ram is pulled back to the centre of the marketplace.)  
_ **Much:** “It’s working! They’re falling back!”  
 _(One last arrow hits the shield of a retreating soldier.)  
_ **Robin:** “They’re regrouping. _(Calls back up the stairs:)_ Barricade the portcullis!”  
 _(Robin looks behind him at the wounded being taken inside. Robin turns to them. Little John pats the shoulder of an exhausted old man, who gratefully sits down as Little John looks at the wound of his neighbour. Gisborne looks around in despair at the few men they have left.)_


	4. Closed In

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.**  
 _(As the gang and peasants do what they can to prepare for the next assault, Robin rests his head on his folded arms on the side of the overturned wagon. His face is solemn, knowing their situation is hopeless. Marian comes up behind him and leans an arm beside him.)  
_ **Marian:** “The people need you, Robin. Talk to them. _(Robin doesn’t move or answer.)_ Robin?”  
 _(Robin remains silent a moment before slowly turning his head to look at Marian, realising he must act the leader. He stands and walks slowly up to the top of the steps. Robin turns and looks around at all the remaining men.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Starting bleakly, then gaining strength and conviction until shouting at the end:)_ “Loyal comrades… you know the situation. And you know that we are on our own. Now we have already lost friends and loved ones. _(Starts to pace along the top.)_ But England will lose far more if we do not make a stand this day. And yes, some of us may fall, but our fight will live on. In the minds of those that despise injustice, in the hearts of those that cherish freedom, you are the soul of England standing rm against tyranny for a real future. Now ask yourself, is that not something worth fighting for?! _(Draws sword.)_ Together… _(raises his sword high.)_ … for England!”  
 _(All those in the courtyard raise their st in the air and cheer. Will, near the gate, sees movement behind him and looks out the portcullis.)_

**Will:** “They’re coming! _(Draws his sword, looks back at Robin.)_ We’ll take the fight to them.” _(Will pulls an arrow from his quiver, nocks and draws.)  
_ **Little John:** “Archers! Archers!”  
 _(The soldiers march down the street and start pushing the battering ram forward from where it was left. Robin and the villagers let arrows fly. More arrows whiz past them. Soldiers fall. From the battlements Marian drops a rock onto a soldier climbing up a ladder towards her. Robin lets loose arrows as fast as he can nock them. An arrow fells a villager. Robin quickly shoots the soldier who fired it. Much runs to Little John on the battlements. Together they push a ladder down with soldiers climbing up it.)  
_ **Little John:** “Much, get down to the portcullis. Help hold it.”  
 **Much:** “Right!”  
 **Little John:** “Go!”  
 _(Marian fights a soldier on the battlements and runs him through. Below, the archers behind the wagon have all fallen or retreated behind other barriers. Much surges forward, shooting an arrow, and motions with his arm for the men to advance.)_  
 **Much:** “Archers! Forwards!”  
 _(Much ducks to avoid an incoming arrow, then pops up again and shoots as the peasant archers move in with him. Soldiers fall. Marian runs towards Clarke who is trying to help the wounded.)  
_ **Marian:** “Clarke, you need to get to safety.”  
 **Clarke:** “I can help these men.”  
 **Marian:** “England has a much bigger job in mind for you. _(Glances around at the carnage:)_ If the King is really dead then you’re next in line.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Incredulous:)_ “We’re talking about this now? Marian we’re under siege!”  
 **Marian:** “Yes and if somehow we manage to win today then England will need its Queen to lead them.”  
 **Robin:** _(Having overheard:)_ “Marian’s right, Princess. We’re fighting for you now as much as ourselves. Come inside the castle and we can protect you.”  
 _(Clarke begins to argue but between the pleading eyes of Marian and determined look on Robin’s face, she agrees and heads inside.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.**  
 _(Isabella adjusts her dress, pulls her cell door closed and locks it.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Lurching forward a split second later:)_ “Iz, what are you doing, you can’t go out there.”  
 _(Isabella smiles, shaking the keys in her hand then throws them out of Allan’s reach.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Looking him up and down appreciably:)_ “Sorry, Allan. This was great for me, as usual, but I have plans of my own to put into action. Bye for now.”  
 _(Isabella blows him a kiss then leaves the room.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Lucky I always keep my lock picks on me these days. _(He looks down and notices his state of undress:)_ Now if I can only find my bleedin’ trousers I can get out of here.”  
 ****

**Nottingham. Tunnel.  
** _(The Sheriff, Blamire and a small company of soldiers walk down the tunnel. Drifts of limestone pellets litter the floor.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Robin Hood won’t know what’s hit him.”  
 _(They come upon the wall.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “This wasn’t here when I left.”  
 **Blamire:** “There’s a balance trap. We’ll never get through there, my lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(The Sheriff’s eyes dance over the face of the wall, first frowning, then chuckling as an idea forms.)_ “Well, we’ll see about that. _(Chuckles.)_ Back. _(The Sheriff smiles and turns round, noticing the guards still blocking his return path.)_ Back! _(The soldiers split neatly to each side and the Sheriff walks between them.)_ Bring down the Byzantine fire!”   
****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Robin runs in from the main doors to the balcony.)  
_ **Robin:** “Djaq!”  
 **Djaq:** _(Not looking up from her work:)_ “Yes?”  
 **Robin:** _(Leans on the railing.)_ “I need that fire! We can’t hold out much longer!”  
 **Djaq:** _(Looking up excitedly at Robin:)_ “Robin, Robin! _(Steps back to get a long-handled, small pitcher.)_ Nut oil. The Sheriff had gallons of it in the cellar.” _  
(Pours the contents of the small pitcher in.)_   
**Robin:** “Boiling oil, we can use it.”  
 _(Glances back through the doors.)_

**Djaq:** “No, no-no-no-no. I can do better than that. _(Sets down the pitcher and picks up a short burning candle.)_ Watch. _(Lights a fuse with the candle.)_ The nut oil is a base compound. _(Robin glances back through the doors again. Djaq steps back. Impatiently:)_ Come on. _(The mixture explodes in a ball of fire that almost reaches the top of the double-high ceiling. Clarke flinches at the noise. Robin watches in awe.)_ That is Byzantine fire!”  
 **Robin:** _(Pondering the possibilities:)_ “How much have we got?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Turns round, arms wide at the several large barrels behind her.)_ “Gallons and gallons.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looking at Djaq intensely:)_ “Get it done.”  
 _(Marian rushes in behind him.)  
_ **Marian:** “Robin! The portcullis is breached. We can’t hold them.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks over the balcony in dismay.)_ “Damn!”  
 _(Marian grabs his arm.)  
_ **Marian:** “They’re going to take the courtyard!”  
 _(Robin runs out the doors and Marian follows.)_  
 ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Once outside, Robin sees Much trying to fight off two soldiers at once from behind the wagon. He quickly pulls an arrow from his quiver, nocks and shoots. The arrow hits one of the soldiers in the neck and he drops like a sack of potatoes as Much stands up and slams his sword into the helmet of the second.)  
_ **Robin:** “Much! _(Windmills his arm.)_ Pull back! John! Abandon the battlements! _(Much has stepped out beyond the wagon and is furiously fighting two soldiers. His sword dances as he blocks and brings up a slicing blow at one, then fights the other off.)_ Much! _(Much turns around and stabs a third soldier.)_ Much! _(Behind Little John, a wooden roof is on fire. Little John viciously stabs a soldier on the floor with the point of a banner pole.)_ Get everyone in the hall!”  
 _(The villagers stream past Robin into the castle. Much rallies them to go.)  
_ **Much:** “Come on!”  
 **Little John:** _(Waving the banner:)_ “Abandon the battlements!”  
 **Marian:** “Fall back!”  
 _(Marian helps a man inside. Much is the last one. He glances back to be sure before going inside.)_

**The Great Hall.  
** _(Robin runs to the railing of the balcony.)  
_ **Robin:** “Pass out the weapons and ammunition! Gisborne, get these men into position!”  
 _(Will walks forward from the back of the room, carrying a small barrel on his shoulder and another full of arrows in his hand. Gisborne, behind him, starts shouting orders.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Barricade the doors! Move!”   
_(Isabella, wide-eyed but unnoticed, sidles to the back of the hall.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Quietly:)_ “Guy.”  
 _(Gisborne turns to face her. She meekly steps towards the tunnel entrance, knowing he will follow.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Isabella.”  
 _(Allan rushes past Gisborne as Isabella closes the door behind her. Gisborne slowly steps towards the door. )  
_ **Allan:** “Why’s she gone in there? She knows it’s blocked.”  
 **Gisborne:** “ _Why_ is she out of her cell? _(Allan looks sheepish:)_ You had one job to do!”   
**Allan:** “I’m going to get Robin.”  
 _(Allan starts to leave, but Gisborne grabs him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “No. _(Draws sword and faces the entrance.)_ She’s mine.”  
 _(Gisborne takes another step.)  
_ **Robin:** “Barricade the door!”  
 _(Men race to block the main doors as Gisborne enters the tunnel. Allan looks up at Robin, then decides to follow Gisborne.)_


	5. Tunnel Turmoil

**Tunnel.**  
 _(Gisborne walks slowly, his sword out in front. Allan walks down the other side and sees a grate at the bottom of a wall. He taps it with his sword, making a loud rattle.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Shh.”  
 **Allan:** “Where does that lead?”  
 **Gisborne:** “It leads into the cellar and back to the castle.”  
 ****

**Outside Nottingham. Graveyard.  
** _(The Sheriff walks towards the tunnel entrance as Blamire climbs out.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “So, you’ve laid out the barrels like I told you to.”  
 **Blamire:** “Exactly as you said.”  
 _(A soldier holds out a torch to the Sheriff, who lights a short, thick, stick-like fuse in it.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Good. Very good.”  
 _(The Sheriff drops the fuse down the open hole and walks away. Blamire watches him go, confused for a moment, then realises gravely that there’s about to be an explosion. Balls of fire erupt from the grave.)_  
 ****

**Tunnel.  
** _(Allan and Gisborne fight to keep their balance as the explosion rocks the ground beneath their feet. Dust rains down on them.)  
_ **Allan:** “Byzantine re.”  
 **Gisborne:** “So that’s why Isabella came down here. She’s trying to blast her way out of the tunnel.“  
 **Allan:** “Might be a way out for all of us.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Go and tell Robin. I’ll deal with Isabella.”  
 _(Allan turns back. Gisborne continues cautiously forward.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Djaq is standing on a large barrel. She gives Marian a small one.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Fill it. Fill it, please. _(Djaq hops to another barrel.)_ Robin! _(Robin comes over. Djaq kneels down to him.)_ Robin, if we use this much Byzantine fire, we’ll destroy everything. _(Marian turns back with the pitcher.)_ The castle, the Sheriff’s army—”  
 **Clarke:** “The only way to stop Vaisey is to fight fire with fire.”  
 **Marian:** “Yes but with it, we’ll kill every man, woman and child in here.”   
_(Clarke is about to respond when Allan runs in from an internal side entrance.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Breathlessly:)_ “Robin! The tunnel! Isabella’s just cleared it.”  
 _(Little John calls out from the balcony where he, Much, Will and several archers stand ready.)  
_ **Little John:** “Robin! They’re coming!”  
 **Robin:** “John, hold them out! _(Runs to Allan.)_ Marian, you’re in charge.”  
 **Marian:** “John, hold the doors!” 

**Tunnel.**  
 _(Isabella waits for Gisborne, seeing the glint of his sword in the dim light. Gisborne walks through drifts of dust and limestone pebbles on the floor.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Isabella!”  
 **Isabella:** “Guy?”  
 _(Isabella slinks behind a pillar. Gisborne walks on, water dripping around him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Isabella, where are you?”  
 _(Gisborne walks past Isabella’s pillar.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Come and get me.” _(Chuckles. Gisborne stops and puts his sword at Isabella’s throat. Isabella looks back at him.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “That explosion. _(Isabella looks down at the blade.)_ The tunnel should be clear by now. _(Steps forward.)_ I’d say there’s a way out if you want it.” _(Gisborne lowers his sword.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Look at you, Guy. _(Isabella faces him, holding out the bottle of poison on her palm.)_ Perhaps it’s time you take the poison for yourself. _(Isabella reaches for his arm.)_ After all, you’ve destroyed anyone you’ve ever held dear to you. You know, brother, you loved me once.”  
 _(Gisborne hangs his head as the Sheriff comes up behind him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “And me, too.”  
 _(Gisborne whips his head around to look and raises his sword at the Sheriff as the Sheriff walks closer.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Turns to Isabella.)_ “You planned this?”  
 _(Isabella chuckles.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Isabella, you will, of course, relinquish your claims to my title, if… you wish to join me. _(Isabella unbuckles her cloak and lets it drop behind her before stepping towards the Sheriff.)_ I didn’t want anyone else to have the pleasure of killing you, so I set up this little trap. _(Blamire steps forward and draws. Isabella brings out her dagger.)_ Stay back. _(Gisborne takes small retreating steps.)_ He’s mine. _(Draws.)_ The man who betrayed me. I made you!”  
 _(The Sheriff immediately attacks. Gisborne blocks and punches him as Isabella darts behind a pillar.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “You almost destroyed me. The world and I will be better off once you’re dead!”

_(The Sheriff and Gisborne fight. Gisborne has the Sheriff on his knees. The Sheriff holds up the sword with both hands, blocking Gisborne’s repeated blows. Isabella steps behind Gisborne and grabs his arm just as Robin intervenes, catching her other arm and her neck and twisting her out of the way, but Gisborne’s arm is pulled round, distracting him. The Sheriff sees the advantage and slices Gisborne’s arm. Blamire points to the side, directing two soldiers. The Sheriff attacks again as Robin pushes Isabella into a pillar.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Hissing:)_ “Still as treacherous as ever.”  
 _(Isabella brings up a knee to Robin’s gut and he is forced back into the soldiers. Robin draws as the soldiers charge him. Robin pushes one aside. Isabella calmly walks over to the Sheriff’s “side” of the tunnel. The Sheriff kicks the back of Gisborne’s knee. Gisborne fights to keep his balance. The Sheriff is about to stab him when Allan charges the Sheriff.)  
_ **Allan:** “Guy!“ _  
(The Sheriff turns to Allan, who fights with a sword in each hand. Blamire renews the attack on Gisborne. Robin fights the two soldiers. Allan kicks the Sheriff. Gisborne bests Blamire and kicks him back. Allan spins and kicks back the Sheriff. Robin fights off the soldiers. Robin, Allan and Gisborne retreat to the right side of the tunnel, each under an arch. Isabella advances, pointing her dagger at Robin. The soldiers and Blamire regroup. Robin draws his knife and holds it out with his sword. The Sheriff steps between the pillars in front of Allan as Blamire faces Gisborne. All have their weapons outstretched in front of them.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “How appropriate. A battle so huge should come down to the important few. _(Gisborne, Allan and Robin stand ready. The Sheriff points his sword at Allan.)_ Oh, and you, Allan.”  
 _(Allan smirks at him.)  
_ **Isabella:** “This is your chance, Allan, join the winning team. _(Glances at Gisborne.)_ Leave these two to rot down here.”  
 _(Robin looks sideways at Allan and Gisborne and nods.)  
_ **Robin:** “Together.“ __  
 **Allan:** “Brothers in arms.“

_(The Sheriff attacks Robin, Blamire attacks Gisborne, and the soldiers attack Allan. Robin blocks the Sheriff ’s blow and twists under his arm, away from the wall as Allan dropkicks one of the soldiers. Gisborne also makes a twisting move against Blamire, moving away from the wall. Allan quickly dispatches the remaining soldier and faces Blamire. The Sheriff swings at Robin, who blocks. Robin swings and the Sheriff ducks as Gisborne knocks down a soldier. Meanwhile Blamire punches Allan’s face, causing Allan to drop a sword, then Blamire kicks Allan in the chest, kicking away Allan’s remaining sword at the same time. Allan falls on his back, then kicks himself to his feet again. Gisborne sees he’s defenceless.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Allan!”  
 _(Gisborne tosses his sword to Allan. Robin wrestles the Sheriff to the floor. He grits his teeth and stands over him, holding the point of his sword down.)_  
 **Robin:** “This is for all the lives you’ve ruined… _(Isabella stands behind the pillar, watching.)_ … for all the people you’ve killed.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Now, Hood…”  
 _(Robin changes his grip on his sword and holds it over the Sheriff. Isabella charges him, but Gisborne sees her.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Robin!  
 _(Gisborne pushes Robin out of the way, but Isabella reaches with her dagger and grazes Robin’s neck. Robin turns and points his sword at Isabella as Gisborne stands over the Sheriff defenceless. The Sheriff sits up and stabs Gisborne with all his might. The Sheriff pulls out his sword and Gisborne grimaces.)_  
 **Robin:** “Gisborne! _(Gisborne falls on his side towards Robin. Allan, having knocked out Blamire, steps over and kneels at Gisborne’s side. The Sheriff gets up and sees Blamire on the floor. Gisborne tries to stand, but falls again. Robin brandishes his sword at the Sheriff.)_ This ends… here!”  
 _(Isabella points her dagger at Robin.)  
_ **Isabella:** “How right you are, Robin Hood.”  
 _(Isabella touches her neck in the same spot as she cut Robin and hisses loudly. Robin fingers his wound.)_  
 **Robin:** “It’s a scratch. It’s nothing!”

**Isabella:** “No-no-no. You should be careful. I mean, this blade, it could be rusty or… or even worse.”  
 _(Allan guards Gisborne from the Sheriff.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “What have you done?”  
 **Isabella:** “I used your poison on the blade. A few drops owing through your bloodstream… _(Robin lowers his sword.)_ … I say you’ll be dead by sundown.”  
 **Robin:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “Is this true?”  
 _(Gisborne nods, grimaces in pain and lets his head sink to the floor. Robin contemplates his fate.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Ecstatic:)_ “Oh, this is too good to be true. You’ve killed Robin Hood! Ah! Oh, we’ll be back _(Robin steps forward with his sword up.)_ to finish the rest of you off with an army. I have to go greet the Prince, he’s arriving very soon. Please… wait for me. _(Steps behind Isabella.)_ We don’t want to miss the big moment.”  
 _(The Sheriff pulls Isabella down the tunnel. Gisborne groans. Allan turns him onto his back and Robin drops his sword and kneels at his side.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Huskily to Robin:)_ “Clear the people out… through the cellar… backs onto this tunnel. The Sheriff will take his men the easy route through the Great Hall.“  
 _(Allan nods to Robin, indicating he understands even if Robin does not.)  
_ **Allan:** “So we hide our people in that tunnel until he moves his men through, and then we lead ours out.“  
 **Robin:** _(Nods to Allan.)_ “We’ll tell Marian after we get Gisborne to Djaq.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Leave me, there’s no time-”  
 **Robin:** “There’s always time to save a life. Djaq’s seen worse wounds. Besides, Marian wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if I let you die.”  
 _(Gisborne nods and Robin and Allan lift the prone man to his feet and head towards the castle entrance.)_


	6. But, At What Cost?

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(Little John and Much man the closed doors of the Great Hall on the balcony. Little John opens the door, throws something out, then spits and closes the door again. Meanwhile, Much yells down to Will.)  
_ **Much:** “Will, get up here! We can’t hold them!”  
 _(Will, who is helping Djaq, pours from a large pitcher.)  
_ **Will:** “Just a little bit longer!”  
 _(Clarke stands at his side.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Come on!”  
 _(Allan, Robin & Gisborne emerge from the tunnel.)  
_ **Allan:** “Leave the door! Everyone is to follow me! Robin’s orders! _(Allan helps Gisborne down to sit on the floor against a barrel.)_ With me! To the cellars! _(Allan leads the peasants out.)_ Those who can walk help those who can’t.” _(Robin leans wearily on a barrel next to Will as Marian runs over to Gisborne.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guy, what happened?”  
 **Gisborne:** “The Sheriff…Isabella…it was a trap.”  
 **Marian:** _(As Djaq arrives:)_ “Well you hang on, Djaq will look after you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “If anyone can.”  
 **Djaq:** “Shh. Less talking I have to see your wound.”  
 **Robin:** _(Trying to focus, to Will:)_ “Are we ready?”  
 **Will:** “Yeah, we’re done, we’re done. _(Looks at Robin with concern.)_ Are you all right?”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head solemnly. Mouths:)_ “No. _(Robin grimaces with the first twinge of the poison’s effects. Will nods, understanding Robin doesn’t want to talk about it, but suspects something very wrong with Robin. Shouting impatiently:)_ Get these people out!”  
 **Will:** “Come on!”  
 **Djaq:** _(Calmly, while tending to Gisborne:)_ “Robin, look around you. These people are gravely injured, they cannot be moved. And Gisborne? _(Djaq looks up to see Marian holding Gisborne’s hand.)_ I need to operate right away.”  
 **Robin:** _(Frustratedly:)_ “We are running out of time and options here! _(Looking around:)_ Start breaking up the ladders for litters we need to get the wounded out of the castle via the tunnel before Vaisey’s army returns.”  
 _(The gang stand around mutely, watching Djaq prepare to operate on Gisborne as Robin paces, trying to think. Marian glances at Clarke.)_   
**Marian:** “I think I have an idea! Grab as much of Djaq’s concoction as you can and follow me.” 

**Nottingham Castle. Poolside.  
** _(Allan and Little John are positioning barrels on opposite corners of the large swimming pool. Marian and Clarke do the same with their own barrels.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Are you sure this will work?”  
 **Marian:** “We have to try. This is the only way we can stop Vaisey’s army without destroying the rest of the castle.”  
 **Clarke:** “How will this work?”  
 **Marian:** _(Speaking loud enough for Allan and John to hear:)_ “When the second explosion happens, that’s our signal to light our barrels.”  
 **Allan:** _(Turning to Little John:)_ “Are we really going to blow it all up? _(Little John makes a face and shrugs. Rubbing his hands together:)_ Should make one hell of a bang!”   
_(Little John laughs and nods.)_

**Outside Nottingham. Graveyard.  
** _(Much is muttering and complaining to Will as he climbs down the graveyard entrance to the tunnel.)  
_ **Much:** “Why is it always me? I’m always the decoy.”  
 **Will:** “Because after you embarrassed him by saving Marian, there’s no doubt the Sheriff will be after your blood.”  
 **Much:** _(Stares at Will a moment, then throws his arms up, exasperated:)_ “Honestly, no good deed.”  
 **Will:** “Shh, they’re coming. Get down there.”  
 _(Much nods and heads down the hole into the tunnel as Will takes his position behind a tree, hidden from sight.)  
_ **Blamire:** _(Approaching the tunnel entrance:)_ “Pick up your feet. I want the castle back in our possession before the Prince arrives.”  
 _(Much, playing the fool, pops his head out of the hole and looks around as if terrified.)  
_ **Much:** “You? I-I..I thought you’d retreated! _(As Blamire and his men step forward:)_ Don’t come any closer! There are more of me… I mean us! Hundreds of us all down here waiting to kill you all!”  
 **Blamire:** “He’s bluffing, he’s alone. _(to soldiers:)_ Kill him.”  
 **Much:** “Oh!”  
 _(Much drops back down the hole as the Blamire smiles.)  
_ **Blamire:** “Come along men, time to hunt.”   
_(He sneers as one by one the soldiers step down into the tunnel after Much as Blamire stays behind.)  
_ **Will:** _(From his hidden position:)_ “Come on, go down into the tunnel you git.”  
 _(As the last soldier disappears, Blamire looks around unsure of something, then finally enters the tunnel.)_

**Tunnel.**   
_(Much runs ahead, looking behind him to make sure he’s being followed as Blamire leads his men down the tunnel.)  
_ ****

**Graveyard.  
** _(Will steps out from his hiding place, bow and arrow in hand. He walks to the tunnel entrance, pulls out a flint from his pocket and kneels.)  
_ ****

**Tunnel.  
** _(Much has slowed his pace to a hurried walk, glancing over his shoulder as the soldier march towards him.)  
_ ****

**Graveyard.  
** _(Will manages to start a small fire with his flint and some dried grass. Standing, he ignites the tip of his arrow and nocks it do his bow.)  
_ **Will:** _(Taking a deep breath:)_ “Gotcha.”  
 ****

**Tunnel.  
** _(Much stands wide eyed on the spot trying to see into the darkness as Blamire and his men catch up to him.)  
_ **Blamire:** “Nowhere left to run?”  
 _(Much’s response is cut off as an almighty explosion is heard at the far end of the tunnel. The soldiers make various distressed noises as they are showered with rocks and dirt.)  
_ **Soldier:** “They’ve sealed the entrance, there’s no way out!”  
 **Blamire:** _(As the soldiers murmur:)_ “Shut up, shut up! We don’t need a way out. _(Points at Much:)_ Forward!”  
 **Robin:** _(Hidden in the shadows:)_ “Much, get ready to run.”  
 _(Much, not needing to be told twice runs back towards the Great Hall entrance. Backing up as the army approaches._ _Robin shoots his arrow at a small barrel of Byzantine fire and runs for the exit. There is an explosion and several support columns collapse closing off the Great Hall entrance. More dust and dirt falls on the soldiers heads.)  
_ **Soldier:** _(Coughing:)_ “Blamire, we’re trapped.”  
 **Blamire:** “This is nothing, organise the men, start clearing the debris.”  
 _(Blamire wanders over to another part of the tunnel. Reaching around in the darkness, his hands find the handle to the cellar door exit. He turns it and the door opens. Just as he is about to shout back to the men four more explosions are heard overhead. With a horrible creaking sound the ceiling above them starts to crumble.)  
_ **Soldier:** _(Squinting into the darkness:)_ “My lord!”  
 **Blamire:** “Sorry.”  
 _(Blamire ducks inside the door, pulling it firmly behind him and bolting it shut. Soldiers yell as the ceiling collapses on top of the army and gallons of water floods the room.)_

**Outside Nottingham.**  
 _(A series of explosions rock the castle. The villagers and townsfolk turn to watch.)  
_ **Marian:** “Robin!” _  
 _(Marian runs toward him and they kiss deeply. He spins her around and places her back on the ground.)  
__ **Robin:** “That, my love, was brilliant!” _  
_**Marian:** “We did it! We did it!”  
 _(Allan laughs. Much punches the air.)  
_ **Much:** “Yeah! _(Much runs to embrace Robin.)_ You did it!”  
 _(All the people cheer loudly. Robin sombrely walks through them as the people slap him on the back and congratulate him.)_  
 **Marian:** “Much! Yes!”  
 **Much:** _(Noticing Robin is gone.)_ “Where is he? Where’s Robin? He should be here to celebrate.“  
 _(Will stops Much.)  
_ **Will:** _(Solemnly:)_ “I think there’s something wrong with Robin.”  
 **Much:** _(With disbelief:)_ “What?“  
 _(Gisborne, who is being carried on a litter by Allan and Little John, speaks up.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Will’s right. _(Gisborne is gently lowered to the ground and is quickly swarmed by Djaq who resumes stitching his wound.)_ Ah. _(Continues:)_ There was a fight, in the tunnel. Isabella cut Robin with a dagger. The blade was poisoned.”  
 **Marian:** “Poison? Where did she get poison from?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Glances at Djaq:)_ “I gave it to her. I was trying to show her mercy. I took it from the Powis stores.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Stares at him a moment, realising the grimness of the situation:)_ “You fool.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Winces as Djaq resumes her work, to Marian:)_ ”He’s dying, Marian, and quickly. It’s time to say goodbye.”  
 _(Little John is stunned. Allan hangs his head. Much refuses to believe his ears and runs after Robin, who is steadily climbing the hill towards the forest’s edge. Little John tries to hug Marian.)_  
 **Little John:** “Marian…”  
 _(Marian wrenches away.)  
_ **Marian:** “No!”  
 _(Little John reaches for her again, and she lets him pull her into an embrace, sinking against his chest. Will follows Robin, as do Little John and Marian. Allan glances back at Gisborne before following. Robin lets his hand slide over the tall stalks of brown grass as he walks up the rise.)_

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(Robin looks up at the sun streaming through the trees as the gang slowly catch him up.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’d forgotten how beautiful sunsets here can be. _(Robin sighs and turns his head to look around at the trees.)_ Sherwood. This is home.”  
 _(Robin looks back at the gang and realises he must say his goodbyes, however much he doesn’t want to. He turns to face them. Much tries to be brave and chokes back his tears.)  
_ **Much:** “Is it true?”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods.)_ “The final battle.”  
 **Little John:** _(Quietly:)_ “No.”  
 **Much:** _(Shakes head.)_ “No, this can’t happen. There’s… there’s a cure.”  
 _(Robin shakes his head.)  
_ **Robin:** “Much… _(Robin steps towards Much.)_ We have cheated death… so many times.” _(Much takes trembling breaths and takes a step forward.)_  
 **Much:** “What am I going to be without you?”  
 _(Robin claps his hands on either side of Much’s head.)  
_ **Robin:** “You… are already more of a man… than I will ever be. _(Robin pulls Much’s head covering off and looks him sternly in the face.)_ You are Much… and you are my best friend.”  
 _(Robin gives Much a long embrace and Much can’t hold back the tears any longer. Robin pulls himself away and turns to Marian, tears streaking down her cheeks. Much turns his back, unable to watch any more.)  
_ **Marian:** "No. _(Shakes her head:)_ It can’t end like this, we’re not finished yet. _(Marian looks around desperately as Djaq & Clarke reach the clearing:) _Djaq, surely there’s time if we-”  
 **Djaq:** “I’m sorry. Even if we rode non stop at full gallop we would not reach Powis and the antidote in time.”

**Robin:** _(Whispers:)_ “Marian… Our fight does not end with my death. Robin Hood goes on. As long as Prince John and his allies bring misery and suffering to the people of England, you will fight it.”  
 **Little John:** _(Nods in agreement.)_ “We are Robin Hood.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks to him, tries to smile. Fiercely:)_ “Today is a good day to die!”  
 _(Little John hugs Robin. They are both crying now. Will notices movement from the far side of the clearing.)_  
 **Will:** “Riders approaching!”  
 _(The gang turn and watch as five riders approach on horseback. Leading the group is Octavia flanked by Indra. Djaq gives an audible gasp at the sight of the third rider, Nyko, the Celtic healer. Clarke smiles beside Djaq as she realises there is now at least hope for Robin. However, the Princess’ attention is taken by the arrival of the last two riders. When Marcus crests the hill Clarke cannot remember him for a moment. But as the last rider comes into view, everything falls into place.)_  
 **Clarke:** _(Walking slowly towards them:)_ “Mom?”  
 _(Robin and the rest of the gang watch as Abby dismounts her horse and quickly closes the distance between she and Clarke, pulling her daughter close to her in an emotional reunion.)  
_ ****

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
